1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a vehicle air conditioner for automatically performing air conditioning of a passenger compartment in accordance with a control program, and for learning a passenger's operation so as to correct control characteristics of the control program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various sensors are used for detecting environmental conditions, and an automatic air-conditioning in a passenger compartment is performed based on predetermined control characteristics. According to JP Patent No. 3332992, when a passenger manually operates so that an air conditioning state is changed, the manual operation is learned and the control characteristic is corrected according to the manual operation, so as to adapt to a passenger's preference.
The manual operation is learned and the control characteristics are corrected, so that a frequency of the manual operation decreases. Thus, in the above vehicle air conditioner, when the automatic control is preferably performed after the learning and correcting process, the frequency of the manual operation is decreased. However, in this case, it is difficult for the passenger to realize the effect of the learning and correction function.